


The Fabulous Mishaps of LMS

by APeonyIsStillAFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Humor??, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Prom, character traits have been heavily exaggerated ngl, dumb teenagers, how do tags work again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APeonyIsStillAFlower/pseuds/APeonyIsStillAFlower
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and any ties to real life people or places are 100% unintentional. Also this is a crackfic so don't expect much to make sense lol.Honestly I have no clue how notes work soooEnjoy??
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and any ties to real life people or places are 100% unintentional. Also this is a crackfic so don't expect much to make sense lol.
> 
> Honestly I have no clue how notes work sooo  
> Enjoy??

He stood outside her front door with a bouquet of hyacinths in his sweaty palm, nervousness edging at his crooked features, just barely breaking through the cracks in his façade of confidence. Overhead, the crescent moon draped against the backdrop of twilight as stars glittered on and off like brilliant golden polka-dots.

It was prom night, and the whole of Kincoln Middle had come out to enjoy the celebration.

Well, everyone except Yooming’s ghost that is.

He was still stalling outside Jennifer’s door, practicing what he was going to say for the sixth time that night.

“ _Aye, Jenny, I didn’t see you there haha._ No, no that doesn’t make any sense. I’m literally standing outside her front porch there is no way I wouldn’t have seen her there. Uhhh… _That’s a sharp outfit, Jennifer! Careful, you could pierce through the ceiling of an entire skyscraper, leaving hundreds to get crushed under the rubble. Because… It’s so sharp!_ UGHHH Jesus Christ this isn’t going to work.”

Just as he was contemplating turning tail and handing off the flowers to Liam’s ass instead, there was a sharp creak of the door hinge opening, and a gust of wind and light flooded out. Yooming’s ghost whirled around, and came face to face with Jennifer Fo ( _and… also a full-length mirror. Why is she holding a mirror_ ).

“Oh, hey Yooming’s ghost! I wasn't expecting to see you out this late tonight. Didn’t everyone head to the dance already?” Jennifer asked, readjusting her crumpled azure skirt with her unoccupied hand as she spoke.

“H-Hi Fo!” Yooming’s ghost stuttered, his voice strained and scarily high-pitched, “I mean- Jennifer Fo! Well, no - just Jennifer, but you already know that, because that’s your name and- I’ll stop now.”

None the wiser, the dense girl merely cocked her head in puzzlement, “Uh, are you sick or something, Yooming’s ghost? You’re kind of heating up there. I hope you don’t accidentally bring some horribly contagious virus to Kincoln and then end up spreading it throughout the community. That would suck booty haha.”

“No, no, Jennifer I’m completely fine,” he replied dryly, actively resisting the urge to smack his forehead. Why in Jesus’s name did he like this girl again?

“Ah, anyways, was there something you wanted from me?”

“Huh?! Er, well, I-I was just thinking we could head to the prom together… y’know, like, as partners.”

At this, her eyes suddenly lit up like a glimmering beacon in a pitch-black hallway. “Omigosh Yooming’s ghost, that’s a great idea! I’d love to go with you 😊” Jennifer exclaimed.

“Wait what?? Really?!” He was completely taken aback by this immediate response. But mostly happy. Very, very happy.

“Yeah! I’d love to go with you. **As. Friends.** ” She replied, unbeknownst to his romantic implications.

And just like that, the pleasant butterflies swarming in his stomach dropped dead and plunged all the way down to the very bottom of Tartarus a.k.a the Friendzone. Yooming’s ghost was not amused. His tenuous smile turned into a morose scowl, and he really wanted to ball up into a fetal position and sob.

“Oh… yeah… as friends,” He whispered gloomily under his breath.

“Plus, I’ve been meaning to get a buddy to help carry my date to prom.”

“Wait,” Yooming’s ghost knit his eyebrows together in confusion, “You want me to carry… your date?” Surely, he had heard her wrong, right?

But Jennifer was dead serious. “Yep,” she said, lifting the mirror under her arm and presenting it to him with gusto, “Here she is!”

It was a real, actual mirror. When it faced him, obviously Yooming’s ghost couldn’t see himself reflected in it (he was a ghost, after all) but when Jennifer turned it back around to peer into it, one could only imagine she was seeing a picture-perfect reflection of herself.

And as she continued staring into the glass with an expression of absolute infatuation on her face, Yooming’s ghost saw that hearts were forming in her pupils. Literally, human hearts – aorta and atria and all that. Frankly, it was terrifying. Still not the scariest thing he’d seen from Jennifer, though.

“So… you’re telling me, you’re taking the mirror to prom?? Instead of me??!” He let out a squeal of pure exasperation, as the absurdity of it all started to set it.

“Huh,” Jennifer deadpanned, “Of course I’m taking MBR to the dance. Well, both of you, I guess. Mainly her though <3”

“MBR?? What does that stand for?!”

“Uh, My Beautiful Reflection, duh. You got to catch on quicker than that Yooming’s ghost. Now come on, are we going or are we not?”

“I-I mean…” there was no part of him that wanted to do this. Absolutely no part. Seriously, there were a million other options that seemed overly preferable right then and there.

But then in a flurry of motion she leapt off the porch and looped her elbow around his, before proceeding to shoot a gleeful smile in his direction. And at that moment, as the crescent moon’s light bounced off the two at just the right angle, they seemed to be intertwined under the shine of the stars – a brilliant red thread weaving their fates together.

Flustered and suddenly very aware of their close proximity, Yooming’s ghost managed to choke out some rushed words of acquiescence, and the two were off. Just like that, the night of pure wildness and horror was set to begin, as the gods in the heavens above looked down on the pair, amusement and diabolical intentions paving the road ahead.


	2. Interlude i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak inside the lives of the other seventh graders..... oWU

Some cheesy early 2000s song was playing over the speakers, and a mass of underdressed 2 feet tall sixth graders were gyrating to a surprisingly well-choreographed Cardi B music video. The uncomfortable atmosphere of Kincoln’s inside gym was amplified twice fold with the swarm of hormonal, sweaty pre-pubescents taking up every inch of the poorly ventilated building.

Near the bleachers, in one desolate corner, away from the animalistic hoi polloi, Liam’s ass sat on the grimy, egregious hardwood floor trying desperately to avoid the inevitable outpour of his thirsty harem.

Next to him, Andrey’s wallet leaned against the wall, iPhone 69 in hand, typing away at a rapid-fire of unspeakable slander to post on her Insta story once the party was over.

The two were an odd pair to be seen tonight, ascribing least to their inhuman qualities. Andrey’s wallet had been a member of his harem at one point in time, but after the Hallway Beatdown of 2018 they had mutually decided to end things.

Well, Andrey’s wallet had decided to end feelings of misplaced affection on her end; Liam’s ass was completely unaware of that whole fiasco, as he was with most other important things in life.

In any case, they hadn’t strayed near each other’s’ respective friend groups since then, and prom was certainly one of the weirder places to decide on reconciliation. To everyone else, that is, but on the outside looking in, really nothing the seventh graders did made much sense at all.

“Hey Liam’s ass, has Yooming’s ghost arrived yet? The Frazhian posse is missing a certain four-eyed, undead member,” Andrey’s wallet commented.

“Huh?” he momentarily paused picking his buttcrack (??) ( _A.N. I don’t actually know how anatomy is supposed to work for human body parts sOOOo_ ) to look up at her, “Oh I dunno. He texted me earlier saying he was going out to pick up some hyacinths at Publix, so he’s probably stopping by his date’s house before coming here.”

“Date?”

“Yeah, like a person. Not like the day of the month, or one of those wrinkly-ass raisin looking frui-”

“I- yes, Liam’s ass, I know what a date is. I was just curious as to who Yooming’s ghost could possibly like at this backwards school (that isn’t me or you, of course).”

“Dunno,” the empty-headed boy replied, resuming his elegant excavation into the crevice between his nose-butt cheeks. Andrey’s wallet gave a half-hearted shrug, sparing a distasteful look in his direction, and went back to committing cyber-bullying crimes on her Tiktok account.

* * *

Far away, on the opposite side of the room, Lowville and his group of ragtag mathematicians had their heads huddled together playing Among Us, exchanging reproachful bites every time the imposter would kill off one of them.

“aaAAAHHHH DAMNIT I DIED AGAIN. YOU GUYS BETTER VOTE BLUE OFF!” Andraw raged, tossing his phone to the ground in a fit of exasperation. Too immersed in his tasks to even notice, Luuke muttered some words of consolation before returning to electrical.

While the overhead announcer continued blaring ‘DNA’ by BTS, the boys stayed in their corner on the edge of the bleachers whiling away the time, impatiently waiting for Yooming’s ghost to arrive. As soon as he got here, they would head off to go flirt with math textbooks. The newest hardcover edition of Calculus 2 was looking extra appealing this evening.

Sighing, Andraw lounged against the railing and looked out onto the vast sea of sweaty bodies merged together in an acrid amalgamation of teenage desperation and pure thirst. If it was any other time, he wouldn’t have thought twice about jumping in and joining the rest of them, but tonight he pushed all those impulsive thoughts out of his mind, and focused on quietly enjoying the rest of Prom night with his nerdy buddies. After his mortifying rejection by Joysuh in front of the school, any notion of real romance triggered his fight or flight response, and in most cases, it was flight.

Behind him, Lowville and co. started a new game and got so into playing they didn’t even bother to keep an eye on the time. The glaring digits on the clock hanging above the entrance read “8:54”- almost time for the slow dance at 9 P.M., Andraw realized.

“Yo, is Yooming’s ghost really not coming, or what? It’s almost 9, and I still haven’t caught sight of him.”

“Eh?” Lowville knit his eyebrows together, slowly waiting for the chinks in his brain to catch up, “Oh! Yeah, well, he’s probably on his way here with Jennifer right now. Probably should’ve been here a while ago but who knows.”

The dance raged on far off from the three of them, and the clock finger was wavering dangerously close to 9. So Andraw went back to sitting on the bleachers, making sure to pick his phone up off the ground and restart Among us. But murky feelings of discomfort and impatience wore at his conscience, and he couldn’t help but resent Yooming’s ghost for not choosing bros before hoes and being late to the party.

_Where are you, man. Hurry up and get here alreadyyyyyy._

* * *

“Oh my jesus, FINALLY, we made it to the gym! I thought we would never get past Dean Washington and his thicc date. Boy were they making out intensely. Like, if we had interrupted that our asses probably would’ve gotten a beatdow-”

“OK JENNIFER THAT’S ENOUGH!” Yooming’s ghost sharply interjected before she could go into even more excruciating detail about that scarring ordeal with the dean.

The two had just arrived at Kincoln and were standing outside the double doors of the gymnasium, peering through the small glass window to look at the partygoers. The school was spookily empty at night, and a light down the hall kept flickering on and off menacingly. Besides the inherently disturbing fact of teenagers being actually happy, all seemed normal on the dance floor tonight.

Well, at least that’s what Yooming’s ghost thought. Hoped, really.

He grabbed the slick handle and slowly pulled it back with his unoccupied hand, gesturing with a tilt of his head for Jennifer to go through. She gave a nod of thanks, and walked right in, matching her steps to the beat of the song. Following her, Yooming’s ghost swiftly darted inside, making sure not to scratch the mirror to avoid another angry tirade on Jennifer’s part.

They had arrived, and the night that would change their lives forever was just about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof yeah I cannot write in-between chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already regretting this :)


End file.
